1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for drainage; more particularly, relates to a cap for drainage from a plurality of bottles with different opening sizes.
2. Description
In daily life, in order to efficiently wash cars or glasses, people usually install hose of dispenser in bottles storing detergent and drain the detergent out with motor or pump so as to spray on and clean vehicles or glasses; hoses of dispense are usually fixed with the bottle via the cap of the bottle. Since people usually blend the detergent on their own, it is easy for people to get a large amount of detergent; thus, big bottles or containers are needed for storing the detergent, which makes it inconvenient to carry.
As a result, in order to solve the problem of inconvenience of carrying big bottles or containers full of self-made detergent, small portion of detergent is in the market.
However, when people need to alternate between bigger bottles and smaller bottles, they have to prepare two dispensers or two caps in different sizes. With different sizes of caps, they need to reinstall the drain hose, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Thus, a cap for drainage from a plurality of bottles with different opening sizes is provided according to embodiments of the present invention.